The one with the maid outfit
by CassandraHolly
Summary: It's a dress. Dougie Poynter does not wear dresses... or so he thought.


**AN: So basically I'm just gonna start writing a series of one shots to keep y'all occupied while I work on the series' that I'm doing. There'll be a lot of contrats in the different stories- some may relate to other stories I've written, there may be pudd and flones (or other pairings) or it may be all straight. anyhoo, hope you like it. :)**

**ALSO, this fic involves cross dressing and cosplay, so you know :L**

* * *

><p>"No way."<p>

It was a maid's outfit.

"No fucking _way_."

A black, puffy sleeved mini dress, with a white peter- pan collar, white cuffs and a white apron, complete with knee length socks and dolly shoes.

"There is _no fucking way _that I'm wearing that." Dougie stated.

"Um, yeah, there is." Harry was smirking a little _too _smugly for Dougie's liking.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Dougie took a deep breath. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying. You see, I'm not wearing that. Not in hell. Not ever. No!"

"But you see... yeah, you are, because Fletch says to 'do as the photographer says,' and you have to do as Fletch says, so you have to do as the photographer says." Harry explained, grinning.

"What the heck-? Stop grinning, you moron!" Dougie snapped, folding his arms. "No!"

McFly's latest photo shoot was proving to be a trial for everyone involved. They had been told upon arriving that the magazine was a _gay male's _one, and the readers enjoyed 'cosplay and cross dressing'. Therefore Dougie, being the most feminine, was given the task of dressing like a girl, while the others were in some stupid Victorian style get- up.

"No!" Dougie said loudly for the umpteenth time; Tom sighed and grabbed Dougie's arm in one hand and the outfit in the other. Harry picked up the shoes shoes, socks and, as he discovered, a black Alice band, then started laughing hysterically. Tom turned to see him holding a pair of what appeared to be short bloomers; Dougie went pale and started shaking his head back and forth violently. Tom tried not to smile as Dougie started chanting 'No' over and over again; Danny, coming up behind Harry, guessed what was going on and dissolved in to a fit of giggles on the floor beside Harry, who was guffawing.

Still chuckling, he followed Tom, who dragged Dougie over to the changing rooms. Tom firmly pushed Dougie in to the dressing room, sticking the clothes in after him, Harry dropping what he held on the floor at Dougie's feet.

"You're putting those on," Tom said firmly, "Or we're taking Zukie out of your room, because if you don't Fletch'll be mad and he always gets mad at _me _for not being responsible. You have five minutes."

He closed the door on Dougie's disgusted face and then leant against it, laughing hysterically yet silently with Harry, who was cracking up all over again.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the door slowly opened a crack.<p>

Tom, already changed, looked up from his phone to see Dougie's embarrassed face blushing. He held out the hair band to Tom.

"What's this?"

"You put it on your head, mate." Tom explained, grinning. Dougie let go of the door to put it on; in doing so the door swung open and Tom's mouth fell open at what he saw- Dougie, dressed as a maid.

He nearly burst out laughing but then saw just how ashamed Dougie was, and smiled reassuringly before taking him by the shoulder and leading him to the others.

* * *

><p>Harry was sure he was going to jump Dougie soon and there was nothing anyone could do about it.<p>

His smaller boyfriend was standing there across the room, tugging at the dress, all legs and soft hair and flushed cheeks, and Harry was actually close to just slamming him against the wall and kissing the shit out of him. Yeah, he was gay, but Dougie made that dress look _sexy _and he was damned if he wasn't gonna make out with Dougs in that thing.

"Harry."

Tom appeared in his line of vision. "I get that you're all sexed up by Dougie when he's wearing that, but can you focus a bit? Cause Danny's sulking about what he has to wear and I want to get this over and done with so I can take him out for a game of footie to cheer him up a bit, plus there's a part of me that wants to make out with him right here, right now and we need to hurry this along so I don't jump him in front of everyone."

Harry spared a glance in Danny's direction- Tom was right, he certainly was sulking. Harry could see where Tom was coming from, though; with _that _sulky pout and _that _outfit, he really was making quite an enticing picture.

Dan, forced to wear a boy's uniform- shorts, long socks, school shoes, shirt, tie and waistcoat- was severely pissed off, and refusing to co- operate.

Harry nodded at Tom, stretching and walking over to the photographer to ask when they could begin. Tom pulled him back, eyebrows raised.

"Go take care of that first." He nodded at Harry's crotch. "I know this is a gay magazine, but there's a fine line between this and porn and you're about to cross it."

Harry grinned shamelessly and wandered off in search of the loos; Tom, taking a glance a Danny, sprawled in a chair with his legs spread all over the place, went off in search for a deserted corridor or something to do the same.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Dougie could cry.<p>

He'd been made to kneel on the floor at the feet of his bandmates, sit on tables in poses he did _not _want to think about, and was more ashamed than he had been since he'd wet himself when he was seven at school.

If he was Danny, he could just kick off and it'd be okay (only fifteen minutes ago, the photographer had suggested that they try a few shots of Danny over a desk, being caned by Harry; the Northerner threw a tantrum similar to that of a five year old, complete with foot stamping and a whole lot of insults, and then stormed out, leaving Harry choking with laughter and Tom red in the face- Dougie suspected it was the idea of caning Danny that got to him (in more ways than one)). But he wasn't Danny, and he was too shy to protest; it was only because of Harry's jealousy and over protective nature that he hadn't ended up doing some pretty sexual stuff himself.

"What's the point of being a guy if you're gonna dress like a girl?"

Harry, standing nearby, chuckled as Dougie mumbled to himself. Deciding that it was high time they started getting going again- after all, Tom said the sooner they started, the sooner it ended- he went off in search of Danny and Tom. Rounding a corner, he came to see Danny standing by a wall, scowling, arms folded, up at Tom, who was almost begging him to come back.

"...Please, Dan! We can go play some footie after-"

"But I don't wanna go back, that stupid photographerer guy's a sick perv!"

Harry noticed Tom almost smiling at Danny's inability to pronounce 'photographer'.

"Dan, he's a photographer for a gay magazine, not a perv. He's doing his job!"

"Since when have gay people been _caned_?" Danny demanded. Tom sighed and took Danny's hands in his own, unfolding his arms as he stared in to Danny's angry eyes.

"Dan, you need to let it go. That was because it's the type of thing this mag specializes in- I swear I wouldn't have agreed to this for any of us if I knew it was an erotica thing! Please, Dan. Do it for me?"

From Harry's point of view, he couldn't quite see Tom's expression, but he saw Danny's eyes widen a bit. He whispered what looked like 'Tom, I don't think-' before Tom smashed his lips against Dan's.

Harry debated on whether to step in before it was too late (when Tom got going, he stopped for no man) but then Tom picked Danny up, placed him on a nearby table and tugged at Danny's tie, so Harry decided to just go back and wait with Dougie (who, by this point, was not- so- subtly pulling at the bloomers under his dress.)

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys." Harry greeted Tom and Danny, who were walking back over. Tom, perfectly composed, was holding Danny by the wrist. Danny, as usual, was less than composed; his hair was ruffled, his tie was knotted messily, his socks had fallen down and his shirt was untucked. Tom, noticing Harry's smirk, started mothering Danny, who rolled his eyes and turned to face Dougie.<p>

"Alright, mate?"

Dougie scowled. "Do I _look _like I'm alright?"

"You look alright to me."

"I'm dressed like a girl!"

"I should fucking well hope so, if I saw a guy dressed in that thing I'd be like, 'dude, what the fuck'-" Danny stopped when he saw the look on Dougie's face, and turned to Harry instead.

"Lovely weather we've been having." Harry intoned, and Danny nodded eagerly.

"Excuse me." A man had wondered up, holding what appeared to be a piece of clothing. He handed it to Dougie. "If you could just put this on, then we can get back to the final shoot and you'll be done."

Dougie held the article out; it was a long sleeved, black cardigan, with white buttons down the front, white cuffs and a ribbon around the collar. He blinked then dropped it on the floor, looking at Tom pleadingly.

"Please don't make me." He said, his puppy dog eyes making an appearance. "Please, please, _please-_"

"If you put it on I'll do something for you." Harry suddenly interrupted, as Tom looked like he was about to give in. Dougie looked at him.

"What could you do to make me happy about wearing _that_?" He snapped. Harry leaned in and whispered, "Keep the clothes and I'll show you later."

Dougie blinked and looked at Harry, who grinned good naturedly at strolled off, whistling. Danny wandered off absent mindedly, Tom following to make sure he didn't get in any trouble; Dougie slowly shoved his arms in the cardigan, mumbling to himself again.

At last, it was over.

The whole shitty photo shoot was finished.

Tom and Harry had met each other in the clothes' room; they hadn't bothered to explain why they were stealing the outfits Danny and Dougie had worn, but choosing to grin at each other and high five by way of congratulations- as in, 'Congratulations, you've persuaded him to wear that in bed tonight. Have fun.'

* * *

><p>In fact, the only comment ever made about it was when, two months later, Danny was persistently following Tom around and tugging on his shirt, whining about milkshakes; Tom, in front of Harry, Dougie, Fletch, and Tom's <em>parents<em>, turned around and said:

"Listen, Jones, I've still got that cane from the photo shoot and If you don't shut up, it's coming back out from under the bed."


End file.
